You belong with me
by inlovewithdarrenxcriss6
Summary: The summary is inside! Please read and review it would be totally awesome if you did :) I promise you will enjoy it :)


**A/N Hello everyone! This is just a little Klaine one-shot that i wrote on paper (i write all my stories on paper first so when i type it up i add more details to it) sorry to people who are reading love unexpected, no i did not forget about it i just dont have any ideas for it :$ and i dont have a beta, but i am a beta for nothing like laughter... anyways ENJOY! 3**

**DisKLAINEr ( is stole that frome someone... dont remember who..) I dont own glee or Klaine if I did things would happen if you know what i mea ;) :D**

**You belong with me**

**Summary: Klaine song fic, Blaine has a problem he is in love with the head bitch Kurt Hummel and doesn't think Kurt will ever reciprocate the feelings, Kurt also has a problem he's in love with the schools resident nerd Blaine Anderson, he thinks he shouldn't feel this way but maybe it was just meant to be Nerd!Blaine, Cheerio!Kurt, One-shot!**

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Kurt Hummel sighed as he walked down the halls of Mckinley with his signature bitch look plastered on to his flawless face, he felt on top of the world, being head cheerio had its benefits. He smirked and shoved one of the glee losers into the lockers next to him, his smirk instantly faded once he realized it was the schools resident nerd Blaine Anderson the boy he's in love with. Kurt knows he's in love with Blaine he doesn't want to be because it will ruin his popularity.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

Blaine sighed dejectedly as he walked to his locker, he frowned once he noticed the head bitch also his love walking towards him with a smirk, Kurt slams him into the lockers and he sits on the ground looking up at Kurt, also noticing Kurts smirk vanished and turned into what looked like remorse. Blaine shakes his head and stands up _Why do I have to be in __**love **__with the head cheerleader? He would never even consider us being together_ Blaine thought as he opened his locker. What he didn't notice was Kurt standing at the end of the hall with an expression full of regret and sadness _Why am I in __**love**__ with Blaine? He is one of the nerdiest kids in the school, He would never love me, I am a complete bitch to him! _Kurt sighs turning around making his way to the football field for cheerios practice.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-

After cheerios practice ended Kurt walked out of the changeroom and to his locker and gathering his things together to head home. As Kurt made his way through the school to the front doors he began hearing muffled sounds, as he walked towards the sound he ended up in front of the auditorium doors. He carefully opened the doors and walked into the empty auditorium noticing Blaine standing on the middle of the stage singing. Kurt takes a seat near the back so he would go unnoticed by Blaine.

_You're on the phone with your boyfriend he's upset_

_He's going off about something that you said_

_But he doesn't get your humor like I do_

_I'm in my room it's a typical tuesday night_

_I'm listening to the kind of music he doesn't like_

_And he'll never know your story like I do_

_He wears jerseys I wear bowties_

_He's football captain and i'm in the book club_

_Dreaming of the day when you wake up and find what you've been looking for_

_Has been here the whole time_

_If you could see that I'm the one the one who understands you_

_Been here all along so why can't you see?_

_You belong with me._

Once Blaine finished singing he gathered his books and papers and began putting them into his bag while mumbling something incoherent. After he picks up his bag and begins to walk off stage Kurt's eyes widen in realization and stands up clapping. Blaine looks up and stands in shock as he watched Kurt walk down from where he was sitting to where Kurt was standing right next to him on stage.

"Great performance Blaine" Kurt says with a soft smile. Blaine looks up at him from under his eyelashes and shrugs.

"Shouldn't you be ... I dunno somewhere else?" Blaine asks softly

"Like where?" Kurt questions and Blaines cheeks go red.

"I don't know... like somewhere away from the nerd, talking to me will ruin your reputation won't it?" Blaine replies sadly his eyes downcast. Kurt just smiles and puts a finger on Blaines chin and lifting his head up so their eyes meet.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else but with you..."

"B-but why?" Blaine asks looking away pushing Kurts arm away.

"Jesus Blaine! Don't you get it?! I _**love **_you! I've been trying to tell you tha-" Blaine cuts Kurt off by kissing him on the lips. When they pull away Blaine smiles widely "I love you too" . When they attatched their lips again they kissed slowly but passionately fireworks- no bombs went off in their brains _so this is what true love feels like _They both thought while kissing. Pulling away once again they rested their foreheads together, Kurts arms around Blaines neck and Blaines around Kurts waist

"You take my breath away" Kurt sighs looking into Blaines eyes. They both smile and stare at eachother for a couple minutes longer before Blaine announced they should go to breadstix while leaving the auditorium Blaine intertwined their fingers and walked to his car, luckily Santana and Brittany offered him a ride to school early that morning.

Once they were seated they began to talk about anything and everything. The waitress they had, flipped her hair and walked over then smiled flirtily at Blaine and Kurt scowled at her using his intense bitch glare. She 'accidentily' dropped her pen and bent down showing her cleavage, Kurt was definitely ready to cut a bitch so he stood up at the same time that the waitress stood and smirked at her, pulling Blaine by the bowtie and kissing him on the lips, once he pulled away the waitress stomped her foot and growled at Kurt while Blaine sat there in his seat fanning himself, He smirked and sat back down not before telling her "hes mine, now back off before this gets ugly". The waitress quickly took their orders and bolted to the kitchen area.

"What the...? You jealous?" Blaine said with a grin

"N-Yeah... why? Am I not allowed to get jealous when others are flirting with my boyfriend?" Kurt says accusingly not realizing what he said

"No you are- wait boyfriend?" Blaine says a bit shocked

"...Oh my god... you don't want to be my boyfriend do you..." Kurt says panicking

"No Kurt I do! I'm just surprised thats all, but I love you so obviously I want you to be my boyfriend!" Blaine replies grabbing Kurts hands and rubbing his thumb along Kurts knuckles.

"So it's official!" They say and the same time both giggling

"We're boyfriends" Kurt sighs happily the words feeling great coming from his lips

"Yeah... We are" Blaine says with a goofy lovestruck grin.

Kurt and Blaine kept dating years after that, yes they had their ups and downs but always forgave eachother in the end, Blaine proposed to Kurt the day they graduated college which Kurt said yes. They got married 3 months after that and had two kids... Basically they lived happily ever after... But thats too cheesy and cliché for me and them both. So... The End!

**A/N So i hope you enjoyed this adorable little Klaine one-shot, I will be writing another mutli-chapter fic (Klaine of course) called Can't breath without you, and my first few reviewers to this will get a sneak peek to it if they want it just type in the review saying that you want a sneak peek if you are one of the first... seven? Sure seven... :) anyways I hope you enjoyed this little fic :)**


End file.
